Habíamos tenido sexo
by Dunixe
Summary: ¿Por que me amas?, Soy un monstruo, un pecador…


Habíamos tenido sexo; le arranque la ropa y mi garganta se seco, un ardor incontrolable en mi boca que se extendía por mi pecho, llegaba a mis costillas y jalaba mi masculinidad hacia arriba.

Mi boca busco sus pechos, mis manos buscaron su intimidad, ella gemía, le gustaba lo que le hacia, me provocaba con su voz sensual y sentía como apretaba mis dedos dentro de ella.

Cuando le propuse matrimonio ella había aceptado sin dudarlo, ¿Por que lo hizo? Soy un asesino, un pecador.

Baje por su cuerpo, y encontré su entrada, hinchada, provocadora, _–"Sasuke kun, por favor"–_ Me dijo, acerque mi boca y capture entre mis labios aquel botón hinchado, comencé a succionarle, estaba torturandola con el placer que le provocaba.

¿Por qué ella querría estar con un pecador como yo? ¿Por qué me amas Sakura?

Mi pene comenzaba a molestar, como si hubiese obtenido mente propia, sabía que quería estar dentro. Separe mi boca y besando su cuerpo comencé a posicionarme.

Sus manos suaves se colocaron en mi rostro y me miró. Esa mirada perforó mi corazón, me amaba, lo sabía, no quería dañarla, soy un monstruo.

 _–"Te amo Sasuke, por favor nunca lo olvides, no lo cuestiones, no te hagas daño"_ – Me dijo, esta mujer a veces me daba miedo, sabía lo que pensaba, sabía que yo creía no merecerla.

La bese lentamente, y probó su propio sabor. Me introduje lentamente, tan estrecha, tan deliciosa.

Gemí cuando estuve dentro por completo, la observé, completamente sonrojada, me recordó a cuando era una niña tratando de ocultar su pena cuando la atrapaba mirándome.

Sonreí, en ese tiempo si tan solo no hubiese... _–"No lo pienses" –_ Me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla. Ella sabía que yo pecaba en pensar.

¿La amo? Comencé a moverme y perdí el control, sus suspiros de placer me alzaban, me provocaban a seguir mas rápido, mas profundo. ¿ La amo o solo estoy con ella por que es la única que me acepta de entre todos? ¿La amo o solo es lástima de verla siempre preocupada que quise compensarle tantas molestias?

¿La amo o solo me refugio en ella por que me siento solo?

Nunca pude conocerla en todo este tiempo, ella tampoco me conoce y aún así me ama.

Más rápido, mas profundo, estoy sintiendo que me voy a correr pronto

ella grita, entierra sus uñas en mi piel, me sigue provocando, esta llegando.

Frunzo el ceño, mi cuerpo lo exige, soy mas brusco, mas salvaje, me entierro tan profundo y siento que ella me aprieta en su orgasmo, delicioso, yo también he llegado, me corro, mi semilla se derrama en su interior.

Ella es una mujer saludable, estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas para embarazarse. Un ser formado por nuestra esencia. ¿Sera mi copia o tendrá su ternura?

 _–"Te amo Sasuke kun"–_ Me dice cuando todo termina

Y, ¿Yo la amo? Salgo de ella, y trato de separarme, ella lo impide

 _–"Lo siento"_

Me dice y la observo, sus ojos amenazan con derramar lágrimas. Eso me duele, me duele demasiado. Soy el culpable de esas lagrimas

 _– "Lo siento Sasuke kun, yo no quiero obligarte a sentir amor"_

"Te equivocas". Mi mente le responde pero no puedo formar las palabras en mi boca. No me gusta que llore, me duele, no puedo soportarlo.

 _– "Entenderé lo quieras decirme, solamente dilo, di algo por favor"_

No quiero verla llorar, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero ser el único que la haga feliz, matare a quien ose mirarla, destruiré al que le haga daño yo voy a ser el único. EL ÚNICO

– Sakura... –le dije muy seriamente y ella me miro atónita. – Eres muy ingenua, eres mía, y yo soy tuyo, ¿Me amas? ¡Hnn!. Yo te adoro. No me culpes si a veces creo que no te merezco, eres una mujer admirable y sin embargo amas a este pecador. Me amas y la única manera de responder a ese amor es amándote. No hay lastima, no hay pena en ello. No soy muy expresivo, pero ten en mente que cada que te toco, me siento en el cielo, eres mi cielo, mi redención en la tierra.

Volví a acercarme y acomode mi rostro entre sus suaves pechos

– Yo también te amo Sakura – Termine diciéndole mientras me abrazaba a ella apretándola, jamás la dejare ir...

Ella abrazo mi cabeza y me dio un beso, siguió llorando pero, esas no eran lagrimas de sufrimiento, sabía que la empezaba a hacer feliz, continuaría así siempre.

Habíamos tenido sexo.

No...

Hicimos el amor.

Fin


End file.
